Miss Fortune
Fähigkeiten Immer wenn Miss Fortune eine gegnerische Einheit angreift, die nicht Ziel ihres vorherigen normalen Angriffs war, so verursacht sie % ihres Angriffsschaden|AD}} zusätzlichen normalen Schaden an dieser, halbiert auf % ihres Angriffsschaden|AD}} gegen Vasallen. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird Anstupsen nur auf das Primärziel angewendet. *Sowohl Anstupsen, als auch Miss Fortunes normale Angriffe lösen separat aus. |video = |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Miss Fortune feuert eine Kugel auf den gewählten Gegner, die dann abprallt und eine weitere Einheit dahinter treffen kann. Beide Treffer verursachen normalen Schaden und wenden jeweils Treffereffekte an. Durchschuss' '' zweiter Treffer priorisiert Einheiten direkt hinter dem Primärziel, besonders Champions, die bereits von ''markiert wurden. |leveling = | |nolist=}} }} |description2 = Durchschuss' '' zweiter Treffer kann , basierend auf der |Der Maximalwert liegt bei '100'. Dies ist der Fall bei einer kritischen Trefferchance von 100 %.}} und verursacht dann 100 % (1 + |Der Maximalwert liegt bei '0,96'. Dieser ist erreichbar durch Gegenstände und Runen. Die Klinge der Unendlichkeit gewährt beispielsweise 50 % zusätzlichen kritischen Schaden, also hier den Wert '0,5'.}}) zusätzlichen Schaden. Wenn das erste Ziel von Durchschuss getötet wird, so wird das zweite Ziel immer . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| wird nur auf das erste Ziel angewendet. ** , und können beide Treffer abblocken und wenn Miss Fortune ist, verfehlen beide. |spellshield = blockieren eine Schadensinstanz. |additional = *Der erste Treffer kann niemals . *Der zweite Treffer folgt einer Prioritätsliste der Ziele, die sich in einem Kegel von 500 Einheiten hinter dem Primärziel befinden: *#Gegnerische Champions in einem 40º Kegel, markeirt von . *#Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten innerhalb eines 20º Kegels. *#Gegnerische Champions in einem 20º Kegel. *#Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten innerhalb eines 40º Kegels. *#Gegnerische Champions in einem 40º Kegel. *#Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten innerhalb eines 110º Kegels. *#Gegnerische oder neutrale Einheiten, nur Einheiten entfernt, in einem 160º Kegel. *''Durchschuss'' kann auch Einheiten in Büschen oder im Nebel des Krieges treffen. **Wenn das Primärziel stirbt bevor Durchschuss es trifft, so wird nicht automatisch . *''Durchschuss'' wendet automatisch an. *Der Sekundärtreffer zählt als echter und profitiert daher auch von . **Der Sekundärttreffer kann maximal % des Schadens des Primärtreffers verursachen. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 12 |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Miss Fortune erhält 25 zusätzliches Lauftempo, wenn sie in den letzten 5 Sekunden keinen Schaden erhalten hat, ausgenommen davon ist Schaden-über-Zeit. Dieser Bonus wird nach weiteren 5 Sekunden enorm gesteigert. |leveling = |description2 = Miss Fortune erhält für 4 Sekunden und erhält sofort den maximalen passiven Effekt von Landgang. |leveling2 = %|attack speed}} |description3 = Immer wenn Miss Fortune ein neues Ziel mit markiert, wird die Abklingzeit des aktiven Effekts von Landgang um (1 Wert der Abklingzeitverringerung)}} Sekunden reduziert. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Miss Fortune erzeugt am gewählten Zielort für 2 Sekunden einen Kugelhagel, der alle Sekunden getroffenen Zielen magischen Schaden zufügt und im Wirkungsbereich um %|Abhängig von der Stufe der Fähigkeit.}} . |leveling = | }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . *''Kugelhagel'' bleibt die Restdauer aktiv, selbst wenn Miss Fortune stirbt. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Miss Fortune channels for 3 seconds, firing several waves of bullets in the target direction over the duration, each dealing physical damage. |leveling = | % AD}} % der Fähigkeitsstärke)|AP}}}} |description2 = Each wave can , based on , dealing 20% (1 + ) bonus damage. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| an, nicht aber den modifizierten Maximalschaden. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Miss Fortune en:Miss Fortune es:Miss Fortune fr:Miss Fortune pl:Miss Fortune pt-br:Miss Fortune ru:Мисс Фортуна zh:厄运小姐 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion